Scusa Ma Ti Chiamo Amore
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: UA. Kushina Uzumaki, pelirroja de ojos azules, estatura media; dieciocho años; estudiante de bachillerato técnico; enamorada de un hombre casado. PARADO HASTA QUE EMPIECE Y ACABE DE EDITARLO. ¡DISCULPEN LAS MOLESTIAS!
1. A Primera Vista

**Disclaimer: Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto. El título de la historia le pertenece a Federico Moccia y a su libro más famoso "Perdona si te llamo amor", mas no la trama, esa es mía y ésto fue escrito sin fines lucrativos. **

**Línea Temporal: Universo alterno.**

**Nota1: Puericultura es una de las especialidades de la medicina. Significa "cuidado de los niños"; o sea, el arte de la crianza. Una puericulturista está calificada para cuidar niños en guarderías, jardines de infancia y estancias infantiles.**

**Nota3: El título del fanfic es "Perdona si te llamo amor", pero uso el nombre del libro en italiano como oficial para no confundir mi otro fanfic que se desarrolla con el mismo punto de plot (ésto es más para quien me tenga en alertas de autor), pero con otros personajes, por lo tanto, NO es igual.**

* * *

"_Cuando menos te lo esperas, cuando crees que todo va mal, y que tu vida calculada hasta el mínimo detalle es un desastre, es cuando sucede"._

_-Federico Moccia, Perdona si te Llamo Amor_

* * *

**PERDONA SI TE LLAMO AMOR**

_Capítulo 1: Primera vista_

Kushina Uzumaki, pelirroja de ojos azules profundos e indefinidos, estatura media; dieciocho años; estudiante de bachillerato técnico, puericulturista; se dirige a su centro de prácticas profesionales, la estancia infantil "Sueños y Sonrisas". A Kushina no le gustan mucho los niños, por la manera en la que se expresan y que dejan mucho qué desear. Lo complicados que pueden ser, lo berrinchudos e incontrolables que se vuelven.

Ella, Uzumaki, decidió estudiar un bachillerato técnico por dos razones: es barato y te otorga un título, en Konoha existe una gran demanda de guarderías infantiles y puede conseguir un trabajo rápido. Vive sola, algo amargada por eso, a pesar de llevar tres años en la escuela solamente tiene una amiga. Perdió a sus padres cuando niña, un accidente de autos, hombre borracho que embiste a un carro que trata de esquivarlo. Se mantiene con la pensión que el gobierno le pasa hasta que le den su herencia. Antes, un tío la "cuidaba" de vez en cuando, ahora se ha deslindado completamente de ella.

Sueños y Sonrisas es un lugar vomitivo, piensa Kushina al entrar a la guardería. No es muy grande, pero es lo suficientemente amplio para los menos de cincuenta niños que cuidan allí. Está pintado en varios colores, vivos, alegres que la invitan a cerrar sus ojos. Las risas y los cantos llegan hasta ella, que aún se encuentra en la calle. Es su primer día, está tan emocionada como puede estarlo un pez en una pecera. Entra al lugar y la directora del plantel la saluda con una sonrisa.

—Debes ser Kushina —dice como con un tono amigable, como si fuera una agradable conocida.

—Un placer conocerla.

—Llámame Hiroko —pide la mujer—. No me gusta que me digan "señora" o "directora". Me hace creer que soy prepotente.

Sonriendo falsamente, Kushina agradece las cortesías y atenciones para con ella, una simple estudiante. Hiroko, mujer de más de treinta años y con el cabello liso y negro azulado (Kushina piensa que es teñido), la invita a abandonar la salita de entrada y la encamina hasta las aulas. Ella le pregunta cómo le va en la escuela y qué es lo que le gusta de ser educadora, ella responde como si le interesara de verdad y sonríe también.

Hiroko la presenta con todas las maestras, la que se ocupa de niños más pequeños, los de tres años, Yoshino Nara. Quien cuida de los más difíciles de controlar, los que poseen de entre cinco y seis años, Tsume Inuzuka. La misma directora es quien cuida a los niños de cuatro; el lugar es pequeño, la cantidad de niños también.

Ya es hora de decidir a quién va a ayudar. Es muy obvio, a la directora. La pobre vive estresada entre la dirección, recepción y el salón desde que Shizuka Yamanaka, la antigua maestra que ocupaba su puesto en el aula, desertó hace tres semanas; aunque las visitaba muy seguido.

—Serás de gran ayuda; como una bendición —dice. Kushina sonríe nuevamente. ¿Cuántas sonrisas forzadas lleva ya?

Pasa al salón pintado en colores amarillo y naranja, lleno de juguetes y libros; dibujos y pintura; crayolas y colores. Allí hay cerca de quince niños corriendo, descontrolados. ¿Qué hacen? Unos juegan a atraparse, otros iluminan los libros de colorear y un par de niñas sacan libros de la pequeña biblioteca y se maravillan por los dibujos, pues no saben leer.

El día pasa rápidamente, es pesado, pero es satisfactorio en alguna manera. Kushina está segura de que nunca lo olvidará. Fue perfectamente desastroso y se reprende cada vez más de haber elegido un bachillerato técnico con vocación para cuidar niños. Piensa que no estará preparada para trabajar en eso ni muerta, que ni siquiera tendrá hijos, que mejor estudiará criminología como en las series de televisión…

…Si tan solo tuviera el dinero suficiente para pagarse la universidad.

Sabe de sobra que, aunque posea un título técnico, la paga que recibirá será mínima y, probablemente, hasta lastimosa. Apenas para subsistir. Por eso quiere ir a la universidad a licenciarse, para que le paguen lo que se merece y haciendo lo que le gusta. Jamás consentirá la idea de conseguirse un marido que le costee la vida entera, eso es de interesadas arribistas y perdedoras. Muy antifeminista, también.

Con un beso baboso, Keiko se despide de Kushina, una niña de cuatro años a la que le faltan los dientes frontales, pero que sonríe mucho, y la lleva hasta la entrada para que la directora la entregue a sus padres. Keiko en la primera en marcharse, pero a los pocos minutos llegan por Kimiko, luego por Kai y Ren, son primos y vecinos, así que los recogen juntos.

Poco a poco el salón se queda vacío y los barullos se alejan junto con los motores de los autos, con el ruido de los claxon y las voces de los padres que conversan con sus niños. Kushina se sienta en una de las pequeñas sillas de color rojo vibrante, como su cabello, esperando no romperla, y observa los dibujos que los pequeños han hecho y han olvidado en la mesa en su carrera de regresar a sus hogares. Todos son más rayones que dibujos y, si de iluminar se trata, dejan mucho que desear. Pero son niños pequeños y no se les puede pedir más.

Sin embargo, hay un dibujo que resalta entre los otros: un revólver. Bueno, apenas y se nota que es una pistola, pero ¿qué mierda ve ese niño para que le gusten las armas?

Como respondiendo a su pregunta, un niño sale del cuarto de aseo y le dice:

—Ese es mío —con la empalagosa voz que sólo un niño pequeño puede hacer—. Se lo daré a papá.

Sonriendo, Kushina se reprende a sí misma por no notar que no era la última persona del aula y trata de recordar el nombre del pequeño. Ella es mala con los nombres a pesar de que estuvo regañando al niño gran parte de la tarde hasta que Hiroko se lo quitó de encima. Fracasa en su intento por rememorar y se lo pregunta directamente, aburrida.

—Soy Naruto.

—¡Oh! ¿Y por qué has dibujado un arma?

—Para que papá la ponga en el refri.

Kushina revuelve sus cabellos rubios, seguramente ese niño le da muchos dolores de cabeza a sus progenitores, luego observa el reloj de pared. Pasan de las seis y media. Se supone que los niños salen a las seis, ¿por qué Naruto sigue allí? Nuevamente, coincidentemente con sus pensamientos, Hiroko entra por la puerta y le pide a Kushina que se quede un poco de tiempo más a esperar que recojan a Naruto; las maestras se han ido ya y ella tiene una junta con otros directores de guarderías acerca de nuevos menús infantiles.

—Está bien, no hay ningún problema —acepta. No hay nadie esperándola en casa de cualquier manera.

—Todo el tiempo que te quedes esperando irá a tu registro, no te preocupes. Y lamento mucho que esto ocurra desde el primer día, pero no puedo dejar a Naruto solo.

—Gracias, pero ¿quién vendrá por Naruto?

—¡Mi papi! —se entromete el niño y toma uno de los carritos que están relegados en el rincón para ponerse a jugar corriendo y montando las sillas como si fueran caballitos. ¿Acaso al niño no se le acaban aún las baterías? Lleva todo el día así.

—Lo que él ha dicho. No te confundirás, es la única persona que llega tarde y se parece mucho a su hijo. Más bien, Naruto se parece mucho a él.

Asintiendo, la estudiante insta a la profesora a marcharse sin preocupaciones y se queda con el menor, arrodillándose y sentándose a jugar con él, recordando su infancia de paso. Ella también era todo un diablillo cuando pequeña, así que se siente identificada con él, aunque no le agrade la idea de quedarse sola con un niño.

Cuando pasan los minutos y dan las siete, Kushina se preocupa. ¿Y si no vienen por él? ¿Qué hará ella? pero, lo que más la turba del asunto, es que Naruto permanece entretenido y nada preocupado. No llora ni se queja porque se ha quedado tan tarde en la guardería y nadie ha venido por él. Uzumaki cree que el niño está acostumbrado. ¿Qué clase de padres tendría? ¿Por qué lo abandonan tan fácilmente? Está bien que a ella no le gusten los niños, pero dejarlo con extraños por tanto tiempo es, hasta para ella, inconcebible.

Molesta por su línea de pensamiento, Kushina le pide a Naruto que deje los juguetes, que es hora de guardar, pero, que a cambio, le leerá un cuento.

—¡Yo escojo! —argumenta el niño, va a la biblioteca y le pasa el texto a Kushina, la cual comienza con la lectura.

—¿Caperucita roja 'ttebane? ¿No es que eres un niño? —agrega su palabra característica a su frase. No hay nadie viéndola a los alrededores como para que cuide su vocabulario.

—Sale un cazador. Yo soy el cazador.

—Violento, ¿eh 'ttebane?

El niño se encoje de hombros y le regala una sonrisa con todos los dientes. Brillante, piensa Kushina y se permite a sí misma sonreír sinceramente. Este niño, con todo, es un amor.

Comienza a leer el cuento, pero Caperucita no alcanza siquiera a encontrarse con el Lobo cuando la campanilla de la recepción corta su lectura. Kushina asume que es el padre del niño, así que se para y camina con Naruto de la mano hasta la sala de espera. El pequeño rubio canturrea la canción "son las doce" que se canta en el jardín de infancia, pero le cambia la hora. Son las siete, él recita.

—¿Quién eres tú? —pregunta el hombre con voz amable, genuinamente curioso. Kushina se sobresalta, no porque la haya asustado ni su tono de voz ni su pregunta, sino por algo más.

Su corazón palpita, sus ojos se pierden en los de él. Son azules, brillante, alegres que la invitan a sonreír como tonta, pero que la arrastran con ellos. Su rostro también es exquisito, como esculpido por Miguel Ángel. ¿Qué es esto que está sintiendo? Su corazón golpea fuerte en su pecho. Ella se dice que es el hambre. No ha comido, gusta de poner la comida como excusa para situaciones que no puede controlar. Le toma un segundo tomar la apariencia de que se ha serenado y trata de imitar el procedimiento de entrega de niños que hace la directora.

—Soy una pasante de bachillerato. La directora no se encuentra aquí —responde lo más normal posible, controlando el "ttebane" que quiere escaparse de sus labios—. ¿Es usted el padre de Naruto? —pregunta lo obvio, con el razonamiento nublado.

—Sí, Minato Namikaze. Gracias por cuidar de mi hijo —está agradecido con ella. Le sonríe. Las mejillas de la estudiante se sonrojan. ¿Qué ha hecho ella tan grandioso para merecer su presencia?

—No-no es nada —tartamudea y se reprende mentalmente por eso. Ella no tartamudea, ella no se avergüenza. Ella es directa y firme, escandalosa también. Sin miedo. No puede bajar la guardia así, ella solamente está entregándole a su hijo. Además, cree que él es un mal padre que llega tarde por su hijo y que lo instruye en el arte de la violencia o algo así. Se supone que ella no debe verlo así, como ahora, como un príncipe encantador. Como el hombre de los sueños de cualquier mujer. De los suyos. Porque él tiene un hijo, probablemente también una esposa. Es mayor y, con seguridad, ya casado, y ella es una niña boba que acaba de cumplir la mayoría de edad.

Naruto, que ya está tomado de la mano con su padre, le entrega el dibujo que hizo. Su padre le sonríe, pero también lo reprende suavemente al ver lo que hay plasmado en la hoja; aunque Kushina sabe que esa sonrisa no es para ella, siente que su corazón se salta un latido cuando la ve.

Ambos rubios se despiden, padre e hijo, Minato y Naruto, ella corresponde el gesto. Cuando ya se han ido, Kushina se recarga en una pared, se resbala hasta llegar al suelo, una mano sobre su alocado corazón. Sus piernas son como gelatina, sus manos tiemblan por el encuentro, su cara, no la ve, pero está segura de que se encuentra roja, muy colorada. Parece una niña enamorada; no, es una niña enamorada. Lo sabe muy bien.

¿Es acaso estúpida? Él es un mal padre, él tiene un hijo, él está casado. ¿Cómo ha podido enamorarse de él a primera vista y por una sonrisa? ¿Es que no ha madurado nada? Ella no cree en los hombres, bueno, no cree en las personas en general. Prefiere concentrarse en sus estudios aunque no sea la mejor, porque quiere ser alguien en la vida, quiere tener un mejor futuro, quiere hacerlo por sí misma, por su orgullo. Para mirar por arriba a todos los que le dieron la espalda cuando sus padres murieron. Todo lo que le está sucediendo ahora es una niñería, un sinsentido…

…Pero lo está sintiendo y algo en su interior le dice que no hay marcha atrás.

* * *

**¿Ven? No es lo mismo (para quien haya leído también la versión EdWiniana). Y en los próximos capítulos ni siquiera se va a parecer tanto como éste, pues las personalidades de los protagonistas son abismalmente diferentes.**

**Aquí la realidad es que me había arrepentido de publicarla para FMA y, cuando la iba a borrar, ya había reviews. Me dio lástima y me estoy autocastigando por estúpida y ahora realizaré dos fics paralelos.**

**Si ven algún error con los tiempos verbales (estoy escribiendo en presente como auto-reto), le pido encarecidamente que me avise, también si hay alguna confusión con los nombres, pues mándenme su regañada.**

**La directora del súper Kinder se supone que es la madre de Hinata. No sé si lo hayan alcanzado a pillar.**

**¿Dudas? ¿Felicitaciones? ¿Regaños? ¿Errores? ¿Críticas constructivas? En un review, por favor.**

_Miss Pringles_**.**


	2. Amor Absurdo

"_El amor más hermoso es un cálculo equivocado, una excepción que confirma la regla, aquello para lo que siempre habías utilizado la palabra «nunca». Qué tengo que ver yo con tu pasado, yo soy una variable enloquecida de tu vida. Pero no voy a convencerte de ello. El amor no es sabiduría, es locura..."_

Perdona Si Te Llamo Amor – Federico Moccia

* * *

**PERDONA SI TE LLAMO AMOR**

_Capítulo 2: Absurdo Amor_

Dos semanas pasan desde aquel primer encuentro con el hombre de rubios cabellos y ojos brillantes como el cielo, desde entonces, Kushina no le ha vuelto a ver. No porque le han faltado oportunidades, sino porque ella las rechaza. ¿Para qué quiere verlo, después de todo? Lo mejor para ella es alejarse de él y dejar de ser la estúpida tonta que se enamoró a primera vista de un estúpidamente atractivo hombre casado en su estúpido primer día de prácticas en una estúpida estancia infantil a la que estúpidamente odia.

Suspirando, Kushina se asegura que odiar al mundo, a los hechos y a sí misma no va a remediar las cosas. Tal vez hasta las empeore y termine cogiendo una depresión que la deje en cama, ahogándose en un mar de mocos… ¡Ja! Como si fuera catarro. Palpa las bolsas de su pantalón, asegurándose que su dinero para el bus y las llaves sigan ahí. Sí. Ahí están. Ella no usa bolsa, tampoco cartera. Suele salir con todo lo que le quepa en los pantalones. Es una chica práctica y poco femenina. Muchos se lo dicen. Ella está orgullosa de ello.

Inclinada a la opción de escapar de la estancia antes de que la directora le pida quedarse a cuidar a Naruto, incluso si necesita fingir la apendicitis de un pariente lejano que probablemente no existe (no lo sabe, no los conoce. No le importan), Kushina se aproxima a la puerta de entrada (y salida) del edificio, anunciando su retirada.

—Me voy —dice con la mano en el pomo de la puerta. Le sabe mal dejar a Naruto tirado así (el niño le agrada, es un diablo en cuerpo de ángel, justo como ella), pero, por su salud mental, es mejor que salga de allí pitando antes de que den las siete, hora usual por la que (según parece) Minato Namikaze hace su triunfal entrada por la puerta.

Pero esta vez ambos se han sincronizado mal, pues son las seis veintitrés y el susodicho pasa el umbral de la guardería, buscando a su hijo y golpeando a Kushina en el proceso, esa misma que intenta huir de él sin él saberlo. Sobándose la cabeza y maldiciendo al jefe del hombre internamente (¿para qué coño lo ha dejado salir temprano, ¿eh?), Kushina evita levantar el rostro y así eludir su mirada, su rostro y sus ojos. Sabe que si no lo hace, probablemente no podrá responder de sus actos, se quedará como una tonta embelesada y las palabras le faltarán; el aire le faltará. Nunca se ha enamorado antes, pero tiene la certeza de que será así, algo en su mente se lo dice.

—Perdona, no ha sido mi intención. ¿Estás bien?

Kushina piensa que no, no está bien y probablemente no lo estará pronto, no si ella está frente a él. Así que huye, huye como quería hacer desde el principio, restándole importancia al pequeño accidente y corriendo en dirección a la parada del bus. El corazón le late con rapidez, las manos le tiemblan y sabe que no es por la carrerilla que acaba de dar. Nada tiene que ver con su condición física. Nada.

Estar enamorada es absurdo, dice Kushina para sí misma, sentada en uno de los viejos, roídos y polvorientos asientos del bus. Acaban de limpiarlo, según parece, pero el polvo continúa en los asientos como la arena en la playa. Piensa que sería buena idea ser conductora del bus, así no vería a ese hombre, le importarían un bledo los pasajeros y sólo les exigiría que pagaran su pasaje. No tendría que verlos siquiera a la cara. Con mirar al frente, donde está el camino sería suficiente.

Ríe. ¿Lo ven? El amor es absurdo. Está pensando en ser conductora de un bus sólo para dejar de verlo, pero, en su interior, en lo más profundo de su subconsciente, está maquinando maneras de verlo nuevamente, de encontrarse con él, de charlar, de sonreír para él y por él.

Sí. Es absurdo.

Se pregunta, también, por primera vez en su vida, por qué la mente no puede controlar los sentimientos. Sería la mar de fácil vivir así. Ella podría decir "no, corazón; él está casado, no te conviene" y su corazón dejaría de latir como un loco a la simple idea de verlo y ella dejaría de ruborizarse como una estúpida cada vez que recordaba su sonrisa, de imaginarse historias con él que parecían más un cuento de hadas que la realidad.

Baja del transporte, camina un par de manzanas y llega a su pequeño apartamento. Es viejo y feo, pero está bien para ella. No planea vivir toda su vida ahí. Abre la puerta y lanza sus cosas a un rincón de la minúscula sala. Quiere dormir. Sí, sabe que son las siete apenas, pero quiere dormir y olvidar ese encuentro fugaz con aquel hombre. Así que eso hace. Duerme. Duerme y se olvida de comer.

Porque el amor es absurdo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Uzumaki Kushina despierta a la mañana siguiente con nuevos bríos, con energía y ganas de devorarse el mundo. Ha descansado lo suficiente para que sus pensamientos se hayan ordenado, para sentirse poderosa, para creer que nada ni nadie la puede parar. No. No lo cree. Está segura de que nada ni nadie la puede parar.

Hace el camino usual a la escuela, saluda a Mikoto, su única amiga, con ánimo. Se le cuelga de la espalda y le pide salir. Mikoto ríe y le recuerda que ella ya tiene un novio, que no está interesada en chicas tampoco. Kushina la golpea suavemente en la nuca y le aclara que desea pasar tiempo con su amiga. Desde que ambas hacen prácticas su tiempo de calidad se ha reducido considerablemente.

—¿Cuándo te apetece 'ttebane?

—¿Este sábado te viene bien?

—Pero no llevarás al idio… a Fugaku —se corrige—, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no. Me has dicho que es tarde de chicas.

—Gracias, porque no quería ver cómo tú y el Señor Soy Mejor que los Demás se babosean por los rincones del parque de diversiones, dattebane.

Mikoto ríe. Ella no se enrolla con su novio en cualquier lugar. Bueno, no siempre. Muy bien, Kushina tiene razón, así que más vale descartar la opción de crear un "encuentro casual" con su novio y pariente lejano (¡qué enorme es la familia Uchiha!) Fugaku.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Poderosa como se siente desde el amanecer, Kushina se reta a sí misma a quedarse con el pillo de Naruto toda la tarde voluntariamente (le fascinan los retos, ella nunca se echa para atrás; tiene palabra). Tiene que enfrentarse a sus temores (más bien amores, piensa) para poder hacerles frente y hoy es el día que ha elegido para hacerle frente a Minato Namikaze, su amor platónico y (tontamente) a primera vista.

Se demostrará a sí misma que puede con un estúpido enamoramiento adolescente. Que nada puede superarla y que su ambición es más fuerte que cualquier cosa. Que unas palabras amables y una cara bonita no van a minar su confianza ni su muro de Odio a Todo el Mundo que se ha creado a lo largo de los años. Hace falta mucho más que eso para derribar a Kushina Uzumaki.

Tras una tarde de juegos con Naruto, compitiendo quién es más flexible y quien tiene más cualidades de simio que el otro; persiguiéndose mutuamente y convirtiendo en desastre la cocina y el patio de juegos, llega el momento de despedirse y de enfrentarse con su némesis.

Minato Namikaze arriba puntualmente (para su hora usual) a Sueños y Sonrisas, buscando a su pequeño. Kushina aparece en la recepción incluso antes de que él toque la campanilla. Le ha oído al abrir la puerta. Se toma un par de segundos antes de hablar, obligándose a serenarse, recordándose lo fuerte que es. Recordándose, simplemente, que ella es Kushina Uzumaki y puede con todo.

—Buenas tardes —saluda él con sus buenos modales. Kushina reprime la sonrisa boba que quiere mostrarse al mundo cuando él la mira a la cara. Así, así está bien. Ella está ganando.

—Buenas tardes, señor Namikaze —pone especial énfasis en el título, así podrá reprimir sus ansias y poner su mundo en perspectiva adecuada—. Naruto está listo para irse.

—Gracias por cuidar de mi hijo —dice. Kushina le resta importancia y busca la papeleta que el hombre tiene que firmar entre los papeles del escritorio, evitando de esa manera ver su sonrisa. Sí, ella sabe que está sonriendo.

—No es ningún problema. Firme aquí, por favor —pide sin atisbo de emociones, de nuevo reprime su característica finalización de frases. Entre más rápido termine todo, mejor.

Kushina toma a Naruto que se ha quedado jugando con su largo cabello en el suelo. Mierda, debería cortarlo. Pronto. Esta misma noche si era posible. Pasa el niño a manos de su padre y se despide de él despreocupadamente. Naruto le sonríe y le extiende las manos, ella se acerca y permite que el niño le plante un beso baboso en la mejilla. El niño se cuelga inmediatamente después del cuello de su padre y juega con el cabello rubio de él ahora.

—No vienes siempre, ¿cierto? —pregunta. Kushina reprime su ansiedad, su alegría y su furia. Quiere que se vaya tanto como quiere que se quede.

—Estoy aquí de lunes a viernes, pero usualmente salgo temprano.

—Ya veo. A Naruto le agradas mucho. Siempre habla de ti en casa. A veces creo que soy yo quien juega contigo todos los días en lugar de él —sonríe. Oh, mierda. Ha visto su sonrisa, ha caído en sus redes. Pero no puede permitírselo. Toma toda la fuerza de voluntad que le queda para impedir delatarse. Lo logra. Está orgullosa de ella por su hazaña.

—Gracias… supongo —se queda sin palabras. ¿Qué más le puede decir? Sabe que si abre la boca más de la cuenta acabará arrepintiéndose.

—Bueno, me retiro. Naruto, di adiós —pide. Naruto voltea y le sonríe. Le hace el singo de amor y paz todo el camino hasta desaparecer por la puerta. Ella corresponde, medio ida, medio cuerda.

Está hecha polvo. Han sido solamente un par de minutos y se siente tan cansada y sofocada como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Estúpido y absurdo amor, maldice, que le den por el culo a Cupido. No volverá a hacerlo hasta pasados unos días, necesita recuperar fuerza y volver a coger confianza de alguna parte. De Mikoto, tal vez.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sábado por la tarde. Kushina y Mikoto se encuentran fuera de una heladería. Kushina se ha comprado un gran barquillo y Mikoto un simple cono. Uzumaki no sabe decir si su amiga es de apetito pequeño o una tacaña. Joder, si tiene más dinero que ella.

Caminan por la calle saboreando sus respectivos helados. Mikoto con un ojo al gato y otro al garabato. Se está mensajeando con Fugaku. ¿Es que no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro ni un solo momento? ¡Están enfermos! Desgraciadamente, en un pequeño rinconcito de su mente, Kushina piensa que a ella también le gustaría tener a alguien en quien gastar su tiempo y el crédito de su celular. Tal vez así el mundo se vería menos negro y más… azul. Le gustaba ese color. Ella se negaba al color rosa. Lo odiaba y pensaba que era una aberración creada por el Diablo. Era feo y asquerosamente femenino. Asquerosamente antifeminista. Asquerosamente estereotipo.

—¿Puedes dejar ya ese móvil 'ttebane? ¡Me vas a volver loca!

—¡Espera un segundo! Envío el último mensaje y ya.

—Llevas media hora repitiéndome lo mismo. ¿Crees que soy idiota?

—¿Sinceramente?

—¡Calla!

Llegan hasta una banca en la plaza, cerca de los puestos de revistas. Se sientan y Kushina se lame los dedos antes de que el helado acabe en su ropa. Mierda, mierda, está perdiendo la batalla. Devora su barquillo lo más rápido que puede mientras Mikoto llama a su Romeo. O lo que sea que esté haciendo.

¿Qué le habrá visto la chica a ese hombre? Era, por lo menos, unos siete años mayor que ella. Estaba amargado y la cantidad de sonrisas que lanzaba por semana era alarmantemente baja. No se reía ni soportaba ninguna clase de broma. No era realmente atractivo y lo único bueno que tenía era la solvencia económica. Y, hay que ser justos, tenía un buen cuerpo. No de muerte, pero podía hacer suspirar a unas cuantas.

—Mikoto, en serio. Si vas a estar así toda la tarde mejor me voy 'ttebane.

Regalándole un segundo de su valiosísimo tiempo con su novio, la mujer Uchiha se gira hasta quedar cara a cara con su amiga y le pide tan rápidamente, que Kushina casi no alcanza a entender, que haga el favor de esperarla.

—Está bien, está bien… pero en cuanto llegue el señor limón, me largo 'ttebane. No quiero verlos pasándose la saliva.

—¡Gracias, Kushina!

—Ya. Ya. No te pongas efusiva.

Luego de unos minutos, Mikoto cuelga y se sienta con su amiga a charlar. ¡Ya era hora! Hablan sobre las clases, sus centros de prácticas y su vida en general. Los sueños a futuro y sus aspiraciones, sin profundizar mucho en ello. No es el tiempo ni el lugar, ambas lo saben. Además, a Mikoto no le gusta hablar mucho acerca de ello con su amiga. Ella, al venir de una familia rica como los Uchiha tiene el futuro un tanto asegurado, en cambio, Kushina, debe esforzarse y abrirse camino por sí misma. Por eso, la chica de cabellos negros decide cambiar de tema y ve algo, más bien alguien, que le puede ayudar a hacerlo.

—¡Mira, Kushina! ¿Ves a ese tipo de ahí? —señala con aparente interés antes de que a la pelirroja le entre un ataque de pesimismo por el rumbo que llevaba la charla.

—¿Cuál? —pregunta más por inercia que por ganas. A ella los tipos ni le vienen ni le van.

—El rubio de allá.

—¿Vamos a llegar a algún punto con esto 'ttebane?

—Oh, venga. No seas una empollona. Ese tío está buenísimo. Trabaja con Fugaku en la comisaría. Es el fiscal de distrito, si no mal recuerdo. ¿Cómo se llama…?

—Ya, Mikoto. Que a ti te gusten tíos más grandes no significa que todas tengamos tus perversas inclinaciones sexuales 'ttebane.

—…¡Minato Namikaze! —recuerda, contenta—. Está soltero, por si te interesa.

Sobra decir que, desde que Kushina escuchó el nombre de Minato, volteó a verlo. Y sí, efectivamente, él está allí, frente a sus ojos, a unos muchos pasos de ella. Solo, sin Naruto. Pero eso no es lo sorprendente, eso no es lo preocupante. ¿Cómo que es soltero?

—¿Soltero?

Uchiha le regala una sonrisa ladina. ¡Su amiga se está interesando en un hombre! Y ella que solo lo hacía para cambiar el tópico. Bueno, como buena compañera de penas, Mikoto está obligada a pasarle toda la información.

—Sí. Su esposa murió en un accidente hace años. Qué tragedia. Pero ahora es un hombre libre y gana mucho, muchísimo dinero. Si te interesa. Podría librarte de todos tus males, ser felices y comer perdices, como Fugaku y yo.

¿Soltero? ¿Esposa muerta? ¿Años? Las palabras bailan en la cabeza de la pelirroja. ¿Es cierto? ¿De verdad? No debería estar contento por ello, es una tragedia. Al hombre se le murió su esposa, Naruto se ha quedado sin madre. Ella sabe lo difícil que es vivir sin sus progenitores, no le desea eso a nadie. Pero, incluso sabiendo y sintiendo eso, no puede dejar de sentirse enfermamente contenta. Su mente no puede dejar de gritarle que tiene una oportunidad, que hay esperanza…

Y Kushina vuelve a pensar, por millonésima vez en la semana y mientras sonríe en contra de su voluntad como una tonta, que el amor es estúpido y absurdo.

* * *

**Espero, como siempre, que les haya gustado y que esté llenando sus expectativas.**

**A mí me gusta hacer las cosas lo más realistas posibles, desgraciadamente, con esta trama se me complica el asunto (amor a primera vista. No creo en él, si se lo preguntan. Para empezar, yo lo llamo "calentura a primera vista").**

**Gracias a:**

**-Nizu**

**-Wolfmika**

**-Emiita (mi más reciente stalker xD)**

**-McCormick Girl (tú también me acosas –los fanfics-, por eso te amo xD)**

**-Kumi Shihori (amore mío que me persigue en todos los fandoms :3)**

**-Davaru**

**-** **RechelHina**

**Son unos amores, gracias por sus comentarios. Me vuelven feliz y hacen que el hecho de escribir valga la pena. Y ahora me voy, que tengo que escribir la versión EdWiniana (quiero actualizarlas al mismo tiempo para ver cuál es más popular... experimento mío).  
**

**Ya saben, si tienen una duda, un comentario cualquiera, una opinión respecto a mis opiniones (xD), una felicitación, una crítica constructiva o quieren marcarme algún error, dejen review :3 (¡háganlo ya!).**

**Besos, abrazos y galletitas de la **_Señorita Papas Fritas_** :3**


	3. Cabello

"_Qué tengo que ver yo con tu pasado, yo soy una variable enloquecida de tu vida"._

Perdona Si Te Llamo Amor – Federico Moccia

* * *

**PERDONA SI TE LLAMO AMOR**

_Capítulo 3: Cabello_

Kushina cepilla sus largos cabellos rojos como todas las mañanas. Una cosa es que ella no se arregle y otra cosa es que deje su cabello siendo una maraña de nudos. No es una chica tan desordenada y antihigiénica después de todo. Se tarda alrededor de quince minutos haciendo eso. Es un fastidio, piensa, debería cortarme el cabello simplemente. Pero, aunque el pensamiento siga allí, Kushina nunca lo hace.

A su madre fallecida siempre le había gustado su cabello largo. Le gustaba cepillarlo y decirle lo bonito que era. A su papá también. Le decían que era una característica única de ella y que estaban orgullosos de su abundante melena, que la hacían ver más bonita y más femenina. En ese entonces, Kushina tenía el cabello hasta un poco más debajo de la mitad de la espalda, pero a raíz del accidente de sus padres, lo había dejado crecer hasta llegar hasta casi a la rodilla, en su honor. Pero ahora piensa seriamente en cortarlo. Le estorba, tarda mucho lavándolo, peinándolo y la cantidad de champú que gasta cada vez que se baña la deja con el bolsillo llorando por monedas.

Sí. Sería mejor cortarlo. Pronto. Tal vez debería hacerlo ahora mismo, no vaya a ser que le suceda como la última vez que lo aplazó y se acobardó al llegar a casa. Pero siempre no lo hace. Ya es tarde y, aunque ella no es la reina de la puntualidad, no quiere tener un retraso más en la clase. Podrían quitarle su derecho a examen. Amarra los rojos cabellos en una cola alta y un tanto desordenada, dos mechones cortos sobresalen por la parte de enfrente. Está lista para partir… en cuanto termine con su desayuno.

Hace su usual camino a la escuela, con los audífonos puestos y el volumen bien alto. La música la hace sentir bien, la música la hace sentir en casa. Su lista de reproducción consta de canciones felices, ella cree que no necesita más depresión de la que ya tiene acumulada en su interior. Ella es una chica optimista, a pesar de todo lo que le ha pasado.

Llega al bachillerato y se dirige directo al aula. Mikoto ya la está esperando adentro con una sonrisa grande en la cara y las mismas ganas de estar en la escuela de todos los días. Ganas de las que Kushina carece usualmente, pero últimamente está contenta y estar en la escuela o que sea lunes no le va a quitar el buen humor.

—¡Shiina! —grita Mikoto antes siquiera de que la pelirroja pueda poner un pie dentro del salón. Está muy efusiva. Kushina piensa acertadamente que algo se trae entre manos. Se acerca a ella y le regresa el saludo, aunque con un poco menos de intensidad—. ¡Tengo una gran y genial idea para hacerte feliz!

—¿Y cuál es tu gran y genial idea, Mikoto?

—¡Pero vamos, Shina, si voy a alegrarte la vida! Por lo menos finge que te interesa un poco —regaña Uchiha. ¿Por qué Kushina no puede ponerle un poco más de entusiasmo en sus planes?

—Está bien 'ttebane. ¿Cuál es tu sorprendente y genial idea, queridísima amiga Mikoto?

—Nada. Que últimamente estás más sola de lo común porque te he dejado mucho por Fugaku, por eso quiero recompensarte y llenar esas horas de vacío que matas comiendo ramen y cuidando a los niños de la guardería a los que tanto odias.

—¿Vas a dejar a Fugaku, dattebane? —pregunta ilusionada. Esa sería la mejor noticia que le darían en días.

—¡No seas tonta! Jamás dejaría a Fuga.

—¡Puaj! ¡¿Fuga? ¡Aléjate de mí 'ttebane!

—Sí. Fuga, Fuga, Fuga. ¿Algún problema con eso?

—Sabes que muchos 'ttebane.

—Ya. Ya. No me importa lo que pienses. El punto aquí es que estoy decidida a organizarte una cita con el tío rubio, guapo y sexy que vimos el fin de semana. ¿Qué te parece?

Los ojos de Mikoto brillan ilusionados, contentos y orgullosos. Está segura de que su idea es la mejor de todos los tiempos y que Kushina aceptará sin chistar. ¡Si ella misma vio como lo veía! Uzumaki no podía rechazar su oferta. Claro que no.

—¡Jamás! ¿Me oyes? ¡JA-MÁS 'TTEBANE! No iré NI MUERTA —grita Kushina, hiperventilando nada más terminar su discurso de rechazo.

No. No puede ir. ¿Cómo diablos va a salir en una cita "casual" con el hombre que le provoca ataques cardiacos nada más lo ve? Es una estupidez. Ni siquiera cree que él acepte, parece un hombre decente. No se atrevería a salir con una niña como ella, a diferencia del pedófilo de Fugaku. No, no aceptará ni nunca lo hará. No importa las muchas ganas que ella sí tiene ante la idea y que trata de ocultar. Él jamás estaría interesado en una niñita.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kushina ha decidido que hoy no tiene ánimos suficientes para enfrentar a Namikaze Minato por la tarde, así que está buscando una excusa mientras peina a Matsuri para poder zafarse. Y la idea de cortarse el cabello la asalta de nuevo. ¿Puede poner eso como excusa? Pues espera que funcione, porque ya ha agotado los exámenes y las enfermedades durante las últimas tres semanas.

—Hiroko, ¿puedo…

—¡Por favor, Kushina! —la interrumpe la mujer—. No me digas que necesitas salir temprano hoy, porque eres mi última esperanza.

—¿Yo…?

—Sí. Hoy es mi aniversario y mi marido, Hiashi, ha planeado una velada romántica. ¿Puedes ayudarme a no hacerlo esperar tanto? ¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer?

—Yo… nada. Simplemente… quería avisarle que he acabado de lavar y peinar el cabello de Matsuri. Gaara le arrojó pintura verde hace unos quince minutos.

—¿Gaara? Él es muy calmado. ¿Cómo ha podido hacer eso?

—Las apariencias engañan.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Naruto está sentado en la barra de la recepción. Riendo y cantando canciones bobas, tomando los lápices que tiene la directora allí y lanzándolos al suelo; le gusta que Kushina vaya a recogerlos y luego lanzarlos de nuevo en ciclo sin fin. Si ya lo había dicho Kushina, el niño es un diablo.

Están esperando allí al padre de la criatura del demonio porque esta vez es demasiado tarde. Pasan de las ocho de la noche y el sol se ha puesto, dejando la sala en una oscuridad muy tétrica incluso con las luces prendidas. Por eso han mudado a la recepción, donde tienen focos de luz blanca y muy brillante, listos para que el padre del pequeño rubio venga por él.

Pero los minutos siguen pasando y Kushina comienza a preocuparse. Se está cansando de esperar principalmente porque, si Minato no se apresura, no alcanzará a tomar el último bus de regreso a casa y su única opción será caminar, pues no cuenta con dinero suficiente para pagar un taxi.

—¿Puedes dejar de lanzarme cosas, Naruto? ¡Estoy cansada 'ttebane!

—¡Nooo! ¡Es divertido!

—¿Ah sí? ¡Pues yo voy a darte diversión! —y Kushina corre hasta la barra y ataca con cosquillas a Naruto. Ella quisiera darle un buen golpe en la cabeza, pero el niño no es suyo y no quiere que su padre se enfade y venga a reclamarle acerca de eso.

Naruto ríe descontroladamente a causa de Kushina y durante unos cinco minutos hasta que la pelirroja se cansa de jugar con el infante y recarga la cabeza en la barra, dejando que Naruto juegue con su largo cabello.

—¿A qué hora crees que aparecerá tu papá? —pregunta al niño mirando el reloj de pared. Pasan de las ocho treinta, así que su última oportunidad de llegar a casa en un trasporte se ha ido al traste. Ahora tendrá que caminar un millón de cuadras en medio de la noche, los delincuentes y violadores para llegar a casa.

—No lo sé. Tiene que ser pronto.

—Eso espero.

—¿Por qué tienes el cabello tan largo, Kushina?

—Porque sí, ahora deja de jalarlo 'ttebane —le exige sin mucha fuerza. La perspectiva de su futuro inmediato le ha restado todos los ánimos que tenía.

—¡Nooooo!

—Da igual. De cualquier forma voy acortarlo hoy. Tal vez hasta lo tiña de negro y me vuelva una persona normal. Ya sabes.

—¡Nooo! ¡Noooo! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Me gusta tu cabello!

—Llora todo lo que quieras. Es mi cabello y acabaré haciendo con él lo que quiera 'ttebane.

—Creo que coincido con Naruto. Tu cabello es muy bonito, no lo cortes o lo tiñas, por favor.

—¡Sí! ¡Bonito! ¡De veras! —chilla el niño.

Kushina no tiene que girarse para descubrir al dueño de la voz, su corazón ha hecho el reconocimiento desde la primera palabra que dijo. Pero ahora Kushina no siente simplemente que las rodillas le fallan, que pierde la voz y que se le traban las palabras; tampoco el atronador latido de su corazón es el mayor problema. Ahora lo que la tiene preocupada es el rojo de su cara. La siente caliente, tan caliente como si estuviera hirviendo. Debe estar roja como un tomate, roja como su cabello. Las mariposas en el estómago no ayudan y mucho menos las palabra que le ha dicho.

¿Qué su cabello es bonito? ¿De verdad? ¡Pero ella lo odia! Es horrible, tiene un color chillón que la hace resaltar de una mala manera. Muchas veces de niña la golpearon por él, se burlaron de ella. Simplemente lo conserva porque no tiene otra opción y porque a sus padres les gustaba. ¿Y ahora el viene y le dice que es lindo?

—¿Es broma 'ttebane? —preguntó a media voz, sorprendida de que a alguien pudiera gustarle su cabello. Comprendía que le agradara a Naruto. Que él era un niño y lo encontraba gracioso y útil para jugar, pero un hombre como Minato… ¿se supone que debe creerle?

—¿Por qué lo sería? —responde Minato el cuestionamiento con otra pregunta, de manera seria. Acercándose a donde está Naruto que le extiende las manos para que lo cargue.

—¡Es… es… horrible 'ttebane!

—No lo es. Es único —y sin pedir permiso alguno, Minato invade su espacio personal y toma un mechón de su cabello rojo, deslizándolo entre sus dedos durante algunos segundos. Kushina siente que se le para el corazón durante el proceso.

El hombre suelta el cabello y regresa a donde está su hijo, lo carga y, cambiando de tema sin más, se disculpa por no haber llegado más temprano. Que el trabajo lo tenía seriamente ocupado y más cosas que Kushina no acaba de entender porque está demasiado aturdida como para prestar atención a sus palabras.

—¿Dónde vives?

—¿Qué?

—Te he preguntado donde vives —sonríe—. Es muy tarde para que camines sola a casa. Te llevaré.

—No... no hay necesidad. No es muy lejos 'ttebane —la parte racional de Kushina la golpea mentalmente. ¿Qué no está lejos? Hace solamente unos instantes se quejaba de lo mucho que tardaría en llegar y lo cansado y peligroso que es caminar hasta su apartamento, ¿y ahora que le han puesto la solución a sus problemas en sus narices no puede aceptarlo?

—¡Vamos, Kushina! ¡Papi te llevará! Así podré seguir jugando con tu cabello en el auto otro rato más. ¿Verdad, papi?

—No creo que sea correcto que juegues con el cabello de Kushina, Naruto —dice Minato a su hijo con una suave sonrisa que derrite a la pelirroja. ¿Por qué el hombre tiene que ser tan jodidamente perfecto?—. Entonces, Kushina, está decidido. Te llevaré a casa.

Agachando la cabeza como en pocas ocasiones (principalmente para que el hombre no pueda ver lo colorada que sea puesto y para que Naruto no gaste bromas al respecto), Kushina acepta sumisamente subirse al deportivo amarillo del hombre y pasar los momentos más agonizantes y felices de sus dieciocho años de vida.

* * *

**Este capítulo se lo dedico a Kumi Shihori. Espero de corazón que hayas aprobado tu examen.**

**A ver, una cosa que había olvidado aclarar: ¿por qué Naruto no es hijo de Kushina? Porque así me nació la trama. Ya, en serio, no es hijo de Kushina porque, inicialmente pensé en enjaretarle un niño creado por mí a Minato, pero se vería demasiado lleno de personajes inventados y, teniendo a Naruto allí, ¿para qué changos lo haría? Sé que la explicación no los satisface, pero es lo que hay.**

**Agradezco a todos lo que comentaron, como siempre, y me gustaría, antes de dar los nombres, hacer una petición: a las personas que han puesto la historia en favoritos y/o alertas ¿podrían, por favor, dejar un comentario? No se equivoquen, no es mi hambre de reviews, simplemente me gustaría conocer su opinión. Intuyo que les gusta, pero me gustaría saber por qué o qué parte de la historia les molesta para tratar de mejorarla, porque, al final de día, aunque yo escriba el fanfic, acaba siendo más suyo que mío y a mí me gusta amoldarme a la necesidad y exigencias de mis lectores.**

**Pues ahora sí, besotes embarrados de Nutella a:**

erandYm-chan

Nizu

McCormick Girl

Davaru

Kumi Shihori

Utau T

**Para que se emocionen, les digo que en el próximo capítulo tendremos perspectiva de Minato. ¡Por fin sabemos qué piensa de Kushina!**

**¡Que tengan un día agradable!**

**M.P.**


	4. Ellos

**Nota: Un Fiscal es aquel que representa los intereses del Fisco, o sea del Estado. Por eso en un juicio según sea civil o penal, el fiscal defenderá al estado, por eso en los juicios penales será el acusador cuando se juzgue un delito de acción pública y en los juicios civiles cuidará que los particulares no afecten los intereses del estado con sus decisiones. En países como México, el fiscal se llama Agente del Ministerio Público.**

**Fuente: Yahoo Answers.  
**

* * *

"_No puedes saber lo que pasará después... Lo que importa es amarse y basta, ¿no? Sin hipotecar el futuro"._

_Federico Moccia – Perdona Si Te Llamo Amor_

* * *

**PERDONA SI TE LLAMO AMOR**

_Capítulo 4: Ellos  
_

Tonta. Kushina se siente tonta. Complete e irrevocablemente tonta. No puede parar de sonreír, no puede parar de ser feliz y no puede parar de darle sus buenos deseos a la gente. ¿Quién diría que el amor pudiera cambiarla tanto?

Ella es feliz ahora mismo. Se siente completamente realizada, como si hubiera descubierto la cura contra el SIDA o algo cercano a ello, y lo más gracioso del asunto es que el motivo de su felicidad se debe a eso que siempre ha estado evadiendo: el amor.

Sí, está enamorada, ya lo sabe. Y también sabe que probablemente jamás será correspondida, pero no importa. En su cabeza solamente cabe la dulce sonrisa que Minato le había obsequiado la noche anterior a ella y solamente a ella. Esa vez no fue para Naruto y tampoco fue una de sus sonrisas educadas y de cortesía. No. Fue una sonrisa especial, diferente, cuya receptora fue ella y únicamente ella.

Minato la había llevado a casa la noche anterior, como prometió. La dejó frente a su residencia y la acompañó hasta su puerta, dejando a Naruto en el auto durante unos momentos. Esa fue una de las cosas con las que Kushina estuvo muy agradecida. El pequeño diablo le estaba causando irritación en el cuero cabelludo de tanto jalarle mechones de cabello.

—_Gracias, Kushina_ —le había dicho mirándola a los ojos directamente, con una expresión que ella no alcanzó a descifrar.

Y Kushina se había quedado callada, pues no sabía qué contestar. Ese "gracias" pretendía más de lo que ella podía vislumbrar.

—_Gracias por traerme a casa_ —respondió ella con otro agradecimiento, jugando inconscientemente con un mechón de su largo cabello. Estaba nerviosa, pero la sensación que estaba experimentando en ese momento era deliciosa, no quería que desapareciera.

—_Siempre_ —y fue allí cuando le sonrió, cuando Kushina sintió que el mundo dejó de importar y que, si muriera en ese momento, moriría feliz y con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro—. Te veo mañana, ¿cierto?

—_Sí _—respondió ella de inmediato, sonriéndole a él de regreso.

—_Buenas noches_ —se había despedido.

—… así que estoy segura que mis padres ya saben que estoy saliendo con Fugaku. ¿Tú qué piensas, Kushina? —Mikoto Uchiha, mejor amiga (única, en realidad) de Kushina lleva cerca de media hora parloteando acerca de cosas de su vida y Fugaku (de él principalmente). Pero, distraída como está la pelirroja con sus pensamientos y recuerdos, no escuchó más que la última oración de su compañera.

—¿Uhmm… qué decías, Mikoto dattebane?

—¡Shina! —chilla molesta la morena—. No sé dónde tienes la cabeza últimamente. Si no te conociera tan bien pensaría que estás enamorada.

Como respuesta, Kushina deja escapar una risa nerviosa que por suerte Mikoto no nota, pues ella ya está repitiendo su discurso acerca de Fugaku y sus padres. Esta vez, a diferencia de la anterior, Kushina trata de ponerle toda la atención de la que es capaz, pero luego recuerda la brillante sonrisa de Minato y su cabeza vuelve a perderse. Así que solamente acaba con una idea general de lo que Mikoto le está contando.

—Por cierto, Shina. ¿Recuerdas esa cita con el altamente violable rubio que me has rechazado y por la que yo no te he reclamado?

—No —finge Kushina demencia, con las mejillas arreboladas y hace un gesto al pensar en el sentido de la palabra "violable" que Mikoto ha mencionado.

—Bueno, el punto es que Fuga me ha contado que tiene un hijo. Así que olvídalo. No habrá cita. No creo que tú precisamente quieras enrollarte con un hombre de familia. Odias a los niños. Ni siquiera acabo de entender por qué estás en esta carrera.

Kushina levanta los hombros a manera de respuesta. Se ha cansado de explicar sus razones (dinero, principalmente) para estar en esa escuela, así que evita el tema. Y su parte racional evita también el otro tema: que Minato tiene un hijo, que si lo quiere a él, el paquete es de dos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Minato archiva los papeles de su escritorio. Los casos se acumulan y él tiene que trabajar el doble de duro y unas cuantas horas extras. Al parecer, los delitos están aumentando de manera escalofriante.

Pasa su mano por su rubio cabello en un gesto de cansancio y continúa revisando los casos nuevos que fueron entregados esa mañana. Es ya su hora del almuerzo y él sigue allí, sentado en su silla leyendo historiales de desconocidos a los que debe defender o culpar.

—Toma —una humeante taza de café es depositada sobre su escritorio por Fugaku Uchiha, compañero de trabajo más cercano a él y a quien Minato considera como un amigo.

Minato le mira agradecido y se lleva el líquido oscuro a los labios. Está caliente.

—Deberías parar un poco y comer —sugiere Uchiha. El rubio niega con la cabeza y vuelve a reposar su vista en las líneas de texto frente a sus ojos.

—No. Necesito terminar temprano hoy. Me preocupa dejar a Naruto solo tanto tiempo.

—Pero no está solo. Hiroko te ha dicho que ella lo cuidará por ti.

—Lo sé. Pero no es correcto dejar a mi hijo con terceros. En cualquier momento olvidará que soy yo su padre.

—Eso es imposible y tú lo sabes.

Fugaku se sienta en la silla frente a Minato y bebe de su propio café. Él no tiene tanto trabajo como Minato, por lo que puede descansar a gusto durante el almuerzo. Lo observa trabajar sin hacer ninguna clase de expresión reprobante a su dedicación. Acomoda su codo derecho contra la madera del escritorio y coloca su cabeza inclinada sobre el dorso de su mano. Examina a Minato un par de segundos más y luego declara.

—Necesitas una mujer.

Minato para de hacer anotaciones inmediatamente y eleva su vista hasta toparla con la cara de su compañero. ¿Fugaku diciendo eso?

—Lo sé —contesta sin querer ahondar en el tema.

—De preferencia alguna que aguante a tu hijo. Es un diablo. Las manchas de pintura en mi sofá aún no se desvanecen.

—Ya me he disculpado por eso.

—Claro. Pero las manchas no se irán con tu disculpa. Como sea. Necesitas una mujer, Minato. Una buena mujer. Te lo mereces. Tu esposa murió hace más de tres años. Es tiempo de quitarte el luto y avanzar. Además, tú sabes mejor que yo que ustedes no eran precisamente una pareja de cuento de hadas, aunque tú te esforzaras por ocultarlo. Te conozco lo suficiente para saber cuando mientes.

Minato suspira y deja el papel olvidado sobre la madera, igual que las hojas que estaba viendo. Sí, él sabe que su relación con su difunta esposa no era la mejor. Antes de morir en aquel accidente, ella había estado irritable, molesta. Parecía que con solamente una mirada Minato desataba su furia. Por su parte, Minato había dejado de amarla poco después de que nació Naruto. Ella no quería a su hijo y eso fue suficiente para enfriar los sentimientos de Minato hasta volverlos nulos, aunque él se había esforzado en aparentar ser una familia feliz, todo por Naruto. Para que creciera con un padre y una madre, para que no fuera huérfano como él.

—Piensa en lo que te he dicho —dictamina Uchiha y se levanta del asiento. Va a conseguir algo sólido para ingerir. Una simple taza de café no es alimento.

Namikaze vuelve a su trabajo como si la pausa jamás hubiera sido hecha. Lee, escribe, piensa, deduce, realiza llamadas e investiga. De vez en cuando toma alguno de los libros que se encuentran en el estante detrás de él. Empero, sus pensamientos están dispersos. Lo que le ha dicho Fugaku lo está meditando. Lo está considerando realmente.

Tal vez sí debe rehacer su vida. Con alguna mujer bonita y dulce, que tenga una agradable sonrisa y que lo acepte tanto a él como a Naruto. Una mujer que él ame, con la que quiera estar cerca y compartir su vida el resto de sus días.

El rostro de Kushina Uzumaki se dibuja suavemente en su cabeza y no desaparece en todo el día.

* * *

**Bitchuelitas. Esta es una actualización corta porque esto es más bien un capítulo de transición. Sepan perdonar. Porque, en el capítulo que sigue habrá harrrrrrrrrto MinaKushi. Y cuando yo agrego muchas "erres" en la parabra "harto" es porque será jodidamente mucho. Será un capítulo largo y rompe dedos que, calculo, tendrá un extensión entre 3mil y 5mil palabras, con muchos cambios de escenas y muchas escenas para gritar como fangirl y un final hijo de la concha de la lora que me van a pedir que actualice pronto. ¡Muahahahaha! Pero antes voy a publicar una historia pequeña y oscura que les hará... bueno, si les interesa mejor léanla. Obviamente es MinaKushi. Estará colgada en unos tres días. Ya tengo la mitad escrita en mi libretita.  
**

**Y ahora, como ando toda en modo ultra friki porque el trailer de la peli Road To Ninja me ha dejado gritando como la fangirl que soy, contestaré sus hermosos comentarios:  
**

**Kumi Shihori:** He encontrado opiniones divididas acerca de que Naru sea hijo de Minato sin Kushina, así que eso ya es cuestión de opiniones. Y, de nada, cosota mía, en serio me apuro por tu vida personal, aunque no te conozca.

**Wolfmika:** Mikoto le ofrece la cita y luego se la retira. ¡No es de amigas! xD besos para ti.

**McCormick Girl:** Kushina es sencilla... por ahora. Porque luego los problemas saldrán a flote y, como toda buena mujer, se va a complicar ella solita la existencia. Yeah, es un spoiler de la historia xD

**Utau T**: No creo que nadie rechace a Minato papasito Namikaze. Excepto la bitch de su ex esposa. Ya se revelará más de eso adelante.

**Ama. Amaya-chan:** ¡Oh! ¡Gritas como fangirl! Joder, ahora me siento realizada. :3

**Edwin29:** Me parece que Kushina, como la estoy manejando, es un personaje sencillo, alegre y con sus momentos oscuros, así que es fácil identificarse con ella. Besos para ti también.

**Vejibra Striker:** ¡Mujer! Tus comentarios me hicieron reir como loca que ya no sé ni por dónde empezar a contestarte. El último fue el mejor, en serio. Y qué importa que divagues. Yo divago alrededor del 40% del día (el otro 60% estoy dormida xD). Un súper abrazo por tu apoyo y sí, Minato y Kushina son una pareja tan súper ultra mega hiper canon que pueden volar si quieren xD

**Querido review anónimo que la estúpida página ha nombrado como Guest/Invitado:** A menos que yo sea idiota y haya creido que tu nombre de usuario ha sido renombrado, lo siento. Gracias por tomarte la molestia de comentar, en serio. Aunque sea una línea me hace feliz.

**Ahora los invito a mandarme su opinión de esta pequeña historia y, si no tienen cuenta, les invito a dejarme dentro del comentario, al final o al proncipio, su nombre, porque fanfiction se los está chupando y me los deja a todos como invitados anónimos.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**

**M.P**


End file.
